Bad Hair Day
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Daniel wakes up to find his hair dyed pink.  Who is the culprit?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a funny little fanfic I wrote based on a comic my sister did. It was a stargate comic using stick people and she was coloring Daniel's hair with a 'brown' pencil that ended up looked more pink instead and presto chango! I new fanfic! Read and enjoy.**

**Bad Hair Day**

Everyone has a bad hair day at least once in their life. Daniel Jackson was no different. He'd woken up a few times to find his hair sticking up in every direction at once and then finding that it utterly refused to be flattened. None of these experiences, however, remotely compared to the time when an alien dyed his hair pink.

The day began normally enough. Daniel awoke, stretched, and got out of bed. Sleepily, he shuffled into the bathroom, thinking, "I knew I should have had that extra beer." He and Vala had partied just slightly the night before. Why, he still didn't know.

Daniel washed his face, reached for a towel, and suddenly froze. He had caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Almost everything appeared normal, but, as usual, it was the 'almost' part that had captured his attention. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief. Instead of the usual brown, it was a bright pink.

"Vala!" the archeologist yelled, running into the living room, "What did you do to my hair?!"

Vala, from her haphazard position on the couch, moaned in protest at having been awakened.

"What is it?" she asked. Then her eyes widened. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right!" Daniel shouted, "What the heck did you do?!"

She looked reproachful. "Why do you always assume it was me?"

"Because you were the only one here and I locked the door! Now, what did you do?!"

Vala sighed and thought a moment. "I don't remember," she concluded.

"What do you mean you don't remember?!" Daniel yelled.

"There's no need to shout, Daniel. In case you've forgotten, I was rather drunk last night. I might have done anything." Daniel groaned and sank down onto a chair, head in his hands.

"Don't worry," Vala told him, "I'm sure it'll come out . . . eventually."

"Eventually?!" The looked on the archeologist's face coupled with the bright pink hair

completely broke down Vala's restraint and she began to laugh uncontrollably. Daniel glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"I . . . I'm sorry, it's just . . . your face . . . and that hair . . . " Daniel got up and marched angrily back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the shower was turned on. Vala sat on the couch a minute or two trying to catch her breath. Then, realizing that Daniel was liable to be in there a while, she got up and headed towards the phone. Several minutes later, her phone calls complete, she sat down to wait.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her waiting ended with the sound of a quiet knock on the door. Vala opened it to admit Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c.

"He's still in the shower," Vala whispered. The others exchanged glances before concealing themselves in various vantage points around the house. Therefore, when Daniel again entered the room, he saw only Vala standing innocently by the couch. They stared at each other a minute.

"Well?" the woman asked.

"Well what?!" Daniel demanded.

"I, um, guess it didn't work."

"No. It didn't." Vala couldn't help it. She began to laugh again. Daniel opened his mouth to say something and then realized that she wasn't the only one. Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c all revealed themselves, trying hard to stop laughing. Daniel stared round at them, his cheeks going as pink as his hair.

"I called them up and told them what happened," Vala admitted. The archeologist glared at her.

"I have to admit," said Mitchell, "pink looks pretty good on you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It goes great with you eyes."

"Indeed," rumbled Teal'c. Even he was grinning. Daniel turned his glare on all of them.

"It isn't funny!" he growled.

"Oh, no, of course not," Mitchell said, trying to hide his mirth and failing miserably. Daniel

suddenly heard a click and turned to see Sam holding up her camera phone.

"General O'Neill has got to see this," she said.

"Don't you dare – " Daniel began, but it was too late. Oh boy, now he would never hear the end of it. Sighing, he thrust his annoyance aside. "Look, if you guys are finished poking fun, maybe you could help me figure out how to get this stuff out of my hair. Please."

"Why? I think it looks good on you," said Mitchell.

Daniel glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry," the colonel apologized.

"Well," began Sam, "the only thing I know to do is to wash your hair with incredibly strong shampoo and hope it comes out." Daniel sighed. "I'll go get some," she added and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel called after her. She closed the door and headed for her car. It took her only a few minutes to reach the store. She was standing in the shampoo aisle, staring at the different brands and wondering which to get when a sales employee approached.

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked.

"Actually, yes you can," Sam answered. "A friend of mine accidentally dyed his hair pink and I was looking for something to wash it out with."

The girl's eyebrows rose, but she didn't comment. "Well, if you're looking for something really strong," she said, "I'd try this," and she pulled a bottle off the shelf. "It might take a few tries, but it should do the trick."

Sam took the bottle. "Thanks."

The girl looked at her. "Can I ask you something?" Sam nodded. "How do you accidentally dye your hair pink?"

Carter laughed. "You know, I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but with the kinda stuff he gets into I'm not that surprised either." She laughed again. "And he looks really funny."

"I'll bet," the girl answered. "Hope that stuff works."

"I'll let you know." Sam bought the shampoo and then headed back towards her pink-haired friend's house.

Reviews welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Daniel had gotten a phone call. When the phone rang, Vala had dove for it, but Daniel had got to it first.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, this is the Pink Hair Society calling to say welcome to the club,"_ answered a familiar voice.

Daniel frowned. "Ha, ha, very funny, Jack."

"_So, what the heck happened? I mean, you look like that lady in the E-surance commercials, except that you have shorter hair. And you're not a girl."_

"Yeah, uh, we think it was Vala. I mean, she was drunk last night and we were both in my house and . . . well, you get the idea."

"_Uh-huh. And you didn't stop her?"_

"I had had one to many myself."

"_Oh, that explains everything."_ Jack sounded like he was smirking, which he most likely was, knowing him. Daniel frowned again.

"_One more question,"_ the general began, _"where'd she get the dye?"_

"I . . . " Daniel began, and stopped. Where had she gotten it? "I don't know."

"_So, you didn't buy it like years ago to see how you looked it pink?"_

"No! Of course not!" Daniel was indignant.

"_Just checking. Well, as fascinating and amusing as this conversation and situation are, I have to go. Tell how it turns out, okay?"_

"I will, Jack, goodbye." Daniel put the phone back on it's cradle and turned to Vala.

"Where'd you get the dye?" he asked.

"What?"

"You heard me." Vala was saved an answer by Sam who walking in carrying the bottle of shampoo.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized.

"That's fine," said Daniel, "just so long as this stuff works."

"The girl at the store said that it might take more than one try but it should work."

Daniel glanced up at her. "Should?"

Sam gave him an apologetic smile. "I can't guarantee anything." Daniel took the shampoo, thanked his friend, and headed back to the shower. The rest of SG-1 heard it activate and exchanged glances.

"Well," said Mitchell, "this was the last thing I expected to do on a Saturday morning."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "but it is most amusing."

"You got that right. I've never seen anything more ridiculous." He chuckled at the memory of Daniel face when he saw them. Sam just shook her head, grinning. Vala meanwhile was still puzzling over Daniel's question. Where had she gotten the dye? She certainly hadn't bought it and judging from the question, Daniel hadn't either so . . .

"Everything okay, Vala?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just . . . "

"What?" Cam and Teal'c were listening now too.

"Well, I was just wondering where the dye came from."

"You didn't buy it?" Mitchell asked.

"I was drunk how could I have?"

"And Daniel didn't buy it?" Vala shook her head. "Huh. That's weird."

"Yeah." Before they could consider the question any further, Daniel reappeared, towel around his waist, hair still pink.

"It didn't work," he announced unnecessarily.

"Yeah, we can see that," said Mitchell.

"Of course you can." Daniel sighed.

"Well," said Sam, consolingly, "it might take more than one try, like I said." The archeologist nodded and was about to head back when Vala stopped him.

"Daniel, you wouldn't by any chance know where that dye came from would you?"

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No."

Confusion crossed the pink haired archeologist's features. "That's weird."

"Yeah, just a little."

"You don't suppose – " began Mitchell, but at that moment, there was a loud knock at the door.

**Duh, duh, duh, duh!!!! Review or I won't post the final chapter! And yes it is already written.**


	4. Chapter 4

The team exchanged glances and Vala headed for the door. They heard her open it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is Daniel Jackson here?" It sounded like a teenager's voice.

"He's not available at the moment but if you leave your name and number, he'll get back with you as soon as possible." Mitchell and Sam both stifled laughs while Daniel groaned.

The stranger laughed. "Look, miss, I know he's in there and I also know about the hair. That's why I've come." The archeologist looked puzzled and then headed for the door.

"Hi, I'm Daniel," he said and stopped. His visitor was a tall teenager who was quite obviously not from Earth. His skin was green. So were his eyes, at least what Daniel could see of them through the brown hair which hung down over his face. Otherwise, he seemed normal. He was dressed in an overlarge t-shirt and baggy shorts. There was nothing on his four-toed feet.

The alien grinned up at him. "Yeah, I figured you was him. Look, dude, I'm real sorry about the pink hair thing."

"You did this?"

"Yep, sure did. I got busted for it too. But, if it makes you feel any better," he leaned closer, "you're not the only one."

"I'm . . . I'm not?"

"Nope. Not by a long shot. Anyway, see you around." With that, he vanished, leaving Daniel staring at an empty porch. Wordless, he turned and walked back to the living room, Vala following. Two and a half pairs of raised eyebrows greeted them.

"Well?" asked Mitchell, "Who was that?"

"Um, that was, uh, well, he didn't give his name, but he, uh, obviously wasn't from around here," Daniel answered.

"You mean, here as in Colorado Springs or . . "

"I mean, here as in Earth."

"Ah."

"Yeah, anyway, he came to apologize for the hair."

"Nice of him."

"Yeah . . . yeah. I'm gonna go take another shower now." With that, Daniel turned and walked back to the bathroom. Mitchell nodded to himself and turned on the TV. A light conversation began between Sam and Vala. Teal'c merely stood and watched and listened.

By the time Monday rolled around, Daniel's hair was mostly brown. Sometimes, if the light hit it just right or he scrubbed his fingers through his hair, you could catch an occasional flash of hot pink. As he had feared, however, Daniel hadn't heard the end of it. Sam sent him the picture she had taken, Vala teased him constantly, and Mitchell was even worse than her. Teal'c didn't actually say anything much about it, but every so often his eyes held an amused gleam when looking at the archeologist. Jack, by far, was the worst. Months after the 'incident', he continued to send pictures, comments, cartoons, etc., all of which dealt in some way or another with pink hair. Daniel, for his part, bore all this with the patience that he was known for and after a while the jokes and comments died away. But sometimes, even years later, Daniel would see a pink something and remember with a smile the day his hair was dyed pink by an alien.

**The End**

How'd you like it? Please review. And thank you SnowFox3 for being my first reviewer and convincing me that my story should be completely posted. TTFN. Ta ta for now.


End file.
